User talk:Akriti.
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Maniac Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Never Never Land page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MollyMae (Talk) 18:26, June 21, 2011 Hey. I don't actually see a page for a frame-lynch, but it could be interpreted in a few ways. Most likely, it refers to the ability used by the baddies in Customer is Always Wrong Mafia where ODTG the Baddies could alter what the lynch says. So if I were a goodie (say the Doctor) and I were lynched, the baddies could use that ability and at the end of the day the post would say Yuli - DEAD - Lynched Day 2 and found to be the Mafia Boss. Or something like that. It's a very powerful ability that really secured our win in Customer Mafia--all of the baddies bandwagoned on one person and we framed him. --Molly Mae 14:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Aki, Klueless is looking great! Hmm, it did not show who sent that. --Nana Nice job on the August quotes page! I added weeks 2-4 to the bottom just to get the contents to show up, I am guessing those were non active weeks? And I used what you did to create a blank template on the main qotw page that can be copy pasted for new months. You can change it as you see fit, I changed some things myself, mainly moving the voting mechanism to its own section at the top and replacing the line breaks, don't know if you prefer those or not. One thing, you can get extra points for adding categories to pages. For the monthly quote pages, you can go to add category at the bottom and add one and type in quote and wiki will bring up a list you can click on to add the quote of the week category. Categories help organize pages and also shows random pages at the bottom from that category. Category is another wiki badge track, like games has its own track and pictures has its own track, categories has a track too, which means more wiki points for ya. It is hard to rack up category edits since pages typically only have one or two categories at most. Another fyi, you get different badges for the tracks up to 500 edits in general, 500 for games, 500 for pictures (I am guessing, I have not hit 500 yet), and 250 for categories. After hitting the max, the badge keeps repeating every 500 edits (250 for categories). Like if you look at my page, I have lots of scrolls because that is the 500 edit badge, repeating over and over. But below 500, there are different pictures (and award names) for each badge. Just an fyi. Oh right, there is one other track, the days in a row on wiki. I think that one goes 5 days, 14 days, 30 days, 60 days, 100 days, 200 days, and no idea what comes after 200 (I have not hit 200 yet). Nana7 06:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ----